


tabula rasa.

by rannas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannas/pseuds/rannas
Summary: Yusuke only spends one night in the attic but it provides just the inspiration he needs to keep moving on.





	tabula rasa.

The decision to leave the dorms and be on his own once again was a rash one, he is well aware of that. But if he was to make a new start- it was a necessary one. His life after Madarame was a blank canvas, and for an artist that meant either a lack of inspiration or a myriad of possibilities. He could only hope it would be the latter. It had been an enlightening night and the hot pot delicious (even with the lack of porridge). Best of all, had been learning about the others. Yusuke had always been a bit of an outcast, even in the art world. Being in a group of misfits out to save the world from injustice, now that was truly a grand change of fate. He even had a place to stay thanks to Ann’s ability to charm Sojiro-san. It was not his initial plan, but it would work. It was a larger space then he had imagined and would certainly be convenient for their future endeavors as thieves. Everyone else had taken their leave and he had settled in ready to sleep, even requesting his breakfast for the next morning, however it was not as easy as he would have liked.

Despite the stimulating conversation and good food, Yusuke found himself struggling to find a position on this couch where it did not feel as if every spring was conspiring to press against him in the most painful way possible. He grimaced every time he turned, well aware of the loud creaks that accompanied every movement. Ann must truly be as light as a cloud for her to have managed falling asleep on this monstrosity. His frustration was interrupted as he heard whispering from the other side of the room. Before he was able to pick up on anything being said, Akira addressed him.

“Yusuke, why don’t you just come sleep in the bed? The couch doesn’t sound too comfortable.”

“Would that not be rather crowded with the three of this? I would not want to accidentally crush Mona.”

He could hear Akira laughing loudly and Morgana muttering in response. The cat scoffed, haughty as ever, “It was my idea. I was tired of hearing you toss and turn over there. I’ll take the damn couch.”

The springs on the couch let out another loud noise as he stood up, walking slowly to the bed. He passed Morgana who merely gave him the best annoyed look he could give in his real world form. Akira had already moved over close to the wall giving him more then enough room to lay. He had never shared a bed with someone but it was already looking far more appealing than that dreadful couch.

“Now you better actually go to sleep Yusuke, no more keeping us all up.” Morgana spat out grouchily. He was not as pleasant at night he could not help but notice. Perhaps he was just very particular about getting enough sleep.  Yusuke chuckled and leaned back, it was not that much nicer than the couch but he was at least able to dangle his feet off instead of trying to fold himself within the constraints of the couch.

“Here.” Yusuke turned and saw Akira handing him the other end of the blanket. Oh. He had not really though of what it would mean to sleep in the same bed. He grabbed the corner and pulled it around him, ending turned towards the center of the bed. Light peeked in through the windows, moonlight illuminating the room enough to see Akira’s intense gaze on him.

“Are you okay?” Yusuke settled into the pillow, turned facing in as well.

“Well, I am a bit too tall for this bed as well however--”

He saw Akira raise his hand and shake his head, halting Yusuke before he got stuck on that train of thought. “I meant in general. Was it hard leaving?”

Yusuke bit his lip. A tricky question. He was not expecting his move to result in such a topic, but he could hear the obvious concern in the others voice so he gave a slow and deliberate response.

“In a way. I have never lived anywhere else… It was my only home.” He could see Akira nod in response, continuing to look him thoughtfully. It was as Yusuke himself was a piece hanging in a gallery being evaluated by a patron of the arts.

They sat in silence for a bit, and while Yusuke tried to process his feelings about his old atelier he could not help but wonder just how their leader felt about the place he had left not too long ago. “What about you? Do you miss home?”

“No.” Akira answered matter of factly, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Oh.” Yusuke replied sadly, perhaps he had pushed too much. After all, Akira had shared so much with them earlier. He had already had to relive such a terrible moment . But their leader once again interrupted him his train of thought before it carried him away.

“Sorry, kind of hard to explain.... I’m glad I’m here though doing what we’re doing.” And Akira smiled, and even in the moonlight he could see its sincerity. He had seen his grin after defeating shadows but this was quite different. It was a look he would like to see more often.

“Yes. I am --” Yusuke started out warmly before Morgana’s angry tones interrupted him.

“What the hell? I didn’t leave the bed for you two to keep me up with your talking. Don't make me come over there! Go to sleep!”

The boys laughed and fell silent upon Morgana’s request. “Trust me, he means it.” Akira said with a half grin. “Goodnight Yusuke.”

“Goodnight Akira.” Yusuke replied, smiling as he closed his eyes. It had been a short talk but a meaningful one like a simple brushstroke that balanced a composition. He finally felt balanced enough to drift off into a peaceful and deep sleep.  

Most of his dreams since accepting the truth of his former mentor had been… less than pleasant. Nightmares of the faces in that palace, the representation of the dreams he robbed. Those lost dreams now consumed his own. The details of the dream were slipping from his mind but he remembered this feeling of safety of warmth and brightness embracing him. Perhaps it was due to thinking of the real Sayuri his mother created, perhaps his mind has tried to recreate the warmth of her arms as it was in the painting. Eyes fluttered open and a soft smile graced his face before he slowly realized just where he was. It was dizzying as it all came back to him about crashing the night in the attic. It was not just the warm feeling that made this morning different.

He had woken up quite tangled up. And not in blankets but in limbs. He could feel their legs intertwined, crossing over one another. Akiras arm under his and resting on top of the blanket covering his thigh. His own hand crossing over and resting on the top of the others shoulder. Faces were barely centimeters and apart and in between them were their free hands almost touching between them. He was unsure of how to proceed which made Yusuke extremely grateful that Akira’s breathing was quite heavy and was still very obviously asleep. He could feel the warm and slow breaths on his own skin, a sensation that was entirely new and only added to the surrealness of this morning.

Physical closeness was not something he was accustomed to. Madarame kept him at a distance from the others, now of course he knew why and the thought of that only made his insides turn. Nor was his Sensei affectionate with him, only shoulder pats and promises of nice meals in exchange for his work. Never knowing it, he never craved that kind of affection. But feeling the weight of someone else and their warmth was a sensation unlike any other. Part of him wanted to just fall deeper into it and move even closer. He already could smell the simple clean scent of their bath from the night before. And perhaps it was the artist in him, but he had a sudden desire to trace the others face with his finger and feel the contours of his face while it was free from worry and tension. But there were lines that should not be crossed, and an artist touching a subject in their sleep was undoubtedly one of them. 

Slowly untangling himself without jostling the other boy was an endeavor but turned to be a fascinating study in the human form as well. The way his arms slowly dropped from his side to the bed and his hair falling farther in his face as his body shifted as he departed. He could not help but hold his hands out to frame the sight before he left. Such tranquility, no slight scowl that he wore in the real world or the cocky smirk of Joker in the Metaverse- a true tabula rasa. He would have to commit this moment to memory and capture it in a painting one day.

Morgana was still fast asleep as well, a fact he noticed as he grabbed his belongings and stepped quietly downstairs to change in the bathroom. The warm feeling of waking up cozied up to another giving him the clarity to decide on his next move. To understand this feeling, he had to branch out. To experience people and understand their hearts. That would be how he would continue on as an artist. He would both capture hearts as a Phantom Thief and on canvas. He had a nice chat with Sojiro-san on his way out which only strengthened his resolve in his decision to move on. The bosses focus turned to preparing more curry and Yusuke bid his farewell taking a moment to look at his mother's painting and reflect before he left.

A strange night. One he had plenty of time to think over. He knew his choice to return to the dorms was the right one but he would cherish the feeling of closeness in that musty attic. If only he could capture that scene in painting, but how would he capture the dust dancing in the light above them or the faint smell of coffee, or the feel of another's breathe on his cheek, or how their bodies had shifted towards each other in their sleep both mirroring one another and overlapping slightly. Part of him wondered what it would be like to stay. But moments like that seemed to precious, originals were precious in their uniqueness. And this morning was like the Sayuri they had found in the palace- special. Perhaps more time with Akira would be just what he needed on his fresh start. For now it was time to go, he finally turned away from his mother’s painting reassured in the knowledge that he would be back here soon.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is close to Yusuke's height I can tell you sleeping on that tiny couch would have been miserable. Tabula Rasa means blank slate in Latin which I feel fits both the Protag/Akira's role as the Wild Card and Yusuke's current state after Madarame's confession. Self-revised so any grammatical or general critique is welcome!


End file.
